


False Bride

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (hint at it tho), Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, wedding crasher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Your parents arranged you to get married with a man that you didn't even know and the Sparda twins couldn't accept that
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Synchronmurmurs' wedding crasher prompt on Tumblr. the prompt was supposed to be crack

“I’m going to get married soon.” You dropped the bomb as you clutched your handbag tightly. Both of the twins snapped towards you with Dante almost dropping his pizza. Vergil however, eyed you suspiciously with his cold calculating gaze. You refused to meet his eyes so you fixed your gaze at the stupefied Dante. 

“Married?” Dante choked. “Congratulations! Who’s the lucky man?” 

If you just met Dante recently, you probably would have missed how fake he sound. You knew Dante so well, you had been friends with the Sparda twins for a year now. You knew Dante didn’t buy this shit because all of the crew knew you were single and never gave the thoughts of dating someone. Hell, you rejected countless advances from any men that tried to woo you before. So this news about you going to get married seemed a bit out of place.

You sighed letting out the breath that you had been holding on, eyes casted down to the ground. “I… I don’t know. It’s arranged by my family”

“Arranged?” It was Vergil who spoke up next, and his tone implied that he was very much shocked by the revelation. “And you agreed with it?”

“I have to. It’s the price I pay for defying them.” You began, both of the twins casted a confusing glance. “I never tell you guys about my… my problems with my family. You can say that in all of my life, they are the one who make decisions with my life. I had no say about it until I graduated from highschool. They wanted me to become a lawyer so that one day I could take over the firm… but I..”

“You wanted to be a nurse.” Dante finished and you nodded. 

“Yes. We fought a lot because of it and I almost wanted to run away. In the end, they agreed… since they don't want to lose their only daughter,” you let out a small chuckled at that statement. “But with one condition: that they will decide who am I going to get married to.” 

“Well that explains why a total babe like you is still single.” You smiled at Dante’s words, he really liked to compliment you like that. “When is the wedding?” 

“3 months from now.” You took out an invitation card from your bag and handed it to Dante. “All of the crews are invited. I-” You eyes glanced over to meet Vergil piercing cold eyes on you, suddenly your heart aches with emotions that you couldn’t point out, you turned away as you tried to suppress any emotions that you had. It’s not like he felt the same. “I'll be going back to my hometown to prepare for the wedding. We probably won't be able to see each other before that. So, I’ll see you at my wedding then.”

You gave the twins one last genuine smile to assure them that you were okay. You left the office immediately without ever turning back. You know the twins had something to say, especially Dante but you couldn’t bring yourself to stay any much longer. You like being with the crew and hanging out with them. They made you feel accepted, like you belong there with them even though you were not a devil hunter. You were just a volunteer nurse who happened to be saved by the twins when you were volunteering at Red Grave. Just when you thought you would never see them after the incidents, fate seemed to bring you and the Sparda twins together, as you kept on bumping each other at the streets, the cafe, or the library (you only saw Vergil at the library), then you realised that you both actually lived in the same city and they were the owner of Devil May Cry. From then on you befriended them, hanging out at the office whenever your shift had ended. You got along with the rest of the crew very well, to the point that you had become the unofficial medic for the crew. 

And through your time with them, you found yourself drawn to the elder twin, Vergil. He was a bit cold and distant at first, only talked to you when there’s something that he needed to discuss. But it all changed when you met him at the library, and from then on you become book buddies, discussing literature and sharing your favourite book, even though the two of you had different taste in literature; Vergil with classic literature and you with contemporary literature. But that didn’t stop the two of you from getting closer. And without you knowing, you had fallen deep for him.

But even so, you know nothing would ever come to it as he probably didn’t feel the same way as you. Even if he did return the feelings, there’s nothing much you can do with your predicament. You had made a deal with your parents and you didn't wish to break your promise. 

The two of you were just never meant to be together.

*****

The sounds of the music and people chattering could be heard very loudly inside your dressing room. Your Stylish had left you alone after she had finished up with your makeup. You stared at your own reflection, barely able to recognise yourself with all of the makeup. The stylish said you looked beautiful and of course, you did. She managed to flesh out your inner beauty with her magic. Oh, you wished that you could feel happy with the result but instead you didn’t feel happy or sad. You just felt empty.

A knock at your door and your mother came in, informing you that they were all ready for the ceremony. Your mother watched you with a smile on her face as she complimented how beautiful you were. Your hair was braided in a loose fishtail braided with a few loose strands at the front, accessorised with few flowers in between the strands. You wore a quarter sleeve wedding gown with a high neck sequin with lace flowers adorning the dress. The dress looked modest if it weren’t for its backless features. It was a dress that was like taken straight out of a fantasy book. You would definitely love the dress but at this moment, you didn’t feel anything.

They said wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day in your life, but why did you feel so sad?

Your mother led you out of your room where your father was waiting outside. They both said that they were proud and happy for you, as they kissed your cheek. You pretended to be happy, as you didnt want to cause anymore discourse with them. Despite everything, you still love your parents. 

Your father guided you to walk in the aisle. All of the guests stood still, some were taking out their phones to take pictures of you. You saw your groom waiting for you at the altar.. He wore an expensive black suit, hair swept back, presentable as always. You only met him a few times in the span of 3 months as your betrothed was a very busy man. But despite his busy schedule, he managed to find time to get to know you better, as expected for him to do so since you both were going to be married for the rest of your life. He was a nice man, he treated you kindly like a gentleman, but your heart refused to open up to him yet. 

As you arrived at the altar, the priest began the ceremony. You chance a glance to the crowds, hoping to see any of your friends. But none of them were there. You didn’t know whether to be sad or not, as part of you were glad that you didn’t have to see a certain stoic white hair man. But still you wished you could see him one last time, as a farewell.

“ if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them  **speak now** or forever hold their peace” the Priest said. The church hall was silent for a moment. “No objection? Then we shall proceed-”

“Objection!!!” All of the guests turned towards the voice. 

There at the Church entrance, you saw Dante grinning as he made his grand entrance into the hall. He stopped at the stairs leading to the altar and faced the crowds, while Vergil walked silently behind him. Was this just all a dream?. “I’m sorry everybody, but there’s no wedding going to take place today.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Your father shouted as the crowds murmured in shock. 

Dante turned towards you father and gave him a bow. “Who are we? We’re the knights who are going to save our princess from the evil prince.”

As Dante said that, Vergil had already moved to the altar and headed straight to you. Without a word, he took your wrist and pulled you away.

“How dare you-” Your groom tried to stop Vergil but he shrieked away when Vergil gave him a piercing glare. 

“Where are you taking my daughter? Don’t you know who I am? I’ll call the police for this disruption!” 

“You wound me, pop. We’re trying to save your daughter from endless suffering. Do you know that your future son in-law has a secret mistress?” The crowds gasped as Dante took out a dozen pictures from his coat breast pocket and threw them to the crowds. The hall started to become chaotic with whispers as they all looked at the pictures of your groom together with an unknown woman. You could see your parent’s faces became red with fury and embarrassment as they confronted your groom and his family. And yet, nobody gave a damn about you being pulled away quietly in the midst of chaos. It was as if you no longer exist.

Once you were outside of the church, Vergil took out Yamato from her shealth. You were so in shock with the turn of events that you didn’t even realise that he had tied Yamato to his belt. In a swift motion, Vergil created a portal just in time for Dante to come out from the Church. Dante walked into the portal first and you saw him disappear into the void. Vergil gave you a tentative squeez on your hand, calming you down, as he guided you to walk inside the portal, leaving behind the chaos that was your wedding.

When you stepped out from the portal, you found yourself at a beach. The sea breeze was calming to your skin and the sound of the waves put your mind at ease. You looked around, wondering where you were. Odd, there wasn’t any beach near your place. 

“We’re at Fortuna.” Vergil said, as if answering your thoughts. 

You turned towards Vergil. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, with white gloves. You hardly saw him wearing anything other than his coat or shirts. Dante also wore the same getup, but his tux was more towards black than dark blue.You watched Dante walk towards a van, leaving you and Vergil alone. After awhile, everything finally sinked in. All the things that happened back in the church was not a dream. You didn’t imagine Dante crashed your wedding and Vergil pulled you away from the altar. That did happen. The two of them stopped you from marrying your fiance, who was surprisingly cheating behind your back. You didn’t know what to make up with all of that information. Angry that your fiance had lied to you behind your back? Or happy that you don’t have to be married off to a person that you clearly did not love.

But most of all, you were confused on why these two went out all of their way to do this.

“Why?” you mouthed. If it wasn’t for Vergil’s super hearing, you would be sure that your voice was drowned among the sound of the waves.

“Everyone was worried about you. They couldn’t accept that you willed yourself to be married to a complete stranger.” He began. He glanced your way for a second, admiring your beauty in the dress. He then turned his gaze towards the sea. “Besides, we all know that’s not what your heart really wants.” 

You bit your lower lips as you admitted that Vergil was right. You never agreed to the whole arrangement made by your parents. You were forced to do it because you didn’t want to disappoint your parents again. Truth be told, you wanted to find your life partner on your own, to fall in love and be in a relationship with someone without thinking about your duty as the sole heir to your family. All this time, you had to supress your own feelings in order to fulfil your filial duty. The only time you went against them was when you decided to be a nurse and that had been the happiest moment in your life. 

“I just wanted to be a good daughter for them.” You said quietly.

“You did your best to fulfil your duty as a good daughter, but-” Vergil glanced at you. “they never care about your feelings and they only used you as a tool”

Again, Vergil was right. All these time you knew your parents only used you as a tool to expand their wealth. It was why they never let you befriend anyone that they felt would tarnish their reputation. It was also why they were so angry at you when you chose to become a nurse, because for them, a nurse wont bring in money like lawyers do. And that’s why they wanted to marry you off with that guy, because his father was the most important political figure in the government and he was a lawyer too. Never once did they do anything for you. It was always about them.

“Thank you.” Your voice cracked a bit. 

You almost jumped when you felt his finger brushed away the tears on your cheek. 

“We all care for you.” he said softly, “I care for you as well,” he was closer to you now, you could feel his warm breath on your cheek, “And I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life living in regret.”

“Pardon?” You looked up at him. His icy blue eyes felt a bit warmer than before and you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. 

Vergil took a deep breath as if to steady himself. He looked a bit unsure with what he was going to say next, which was very unlike him as he always presented himself as the confident and proud elder son of Sparda. Vergil slowly took your hand in his, “You have someone in your heart, is that correct?”

You went silent for a moment. “I do. But I don’t think he feel the same way”

Vergil frowned at that “Foolishness. I believe he feels the same way as you do to him.” Your brows arched in confusion. Vergil took the opportunity to cup your cheek. His eyes still locked onto you. “You have captured my heart the moment you step into my life.” His voice was quiet and you found yourself frozen by it. “And I'm sorry for taking so long and making you go through all of that. Forgive me, my love.”

You ended up stared at him, dumbfounded. You were certain that you weren’t hallucinating at all, that what he had said was real, that he felt the same way as you did to him. You couldn’t hold on your tears any longer so you crashed yourself into his chest. He held you tightly as you sobbed. ~~Good thing that your makeup was smudge proof, or else your tears would surely ruin your makeup and his tux. Not that any of you care at the moment~~.

As your crying subside, you felt his hand gently tucked underneath your chin as he brought your face closer to his, kissing you softly on the lips.

You didn't get married today, but at least you found yourself in the embrace of someone that you love.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile....
> 
> Dante: Shouldn't we just continue with the wedding since they are both dressed to the occasion? Wait, can the wedding be done without a ring?
> 
> Twitter @afyxia  
> Tumblr Shirayuukii


	2. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a bonus chapter from the twins pov.   
> Enjoy~

Dante stared at the wedding invitation that you gave him before your abrupt departure. The design was simple, elegant and rich, which Dante admitted it was beautiful... but the design was just not  _ you _ . He couldn’t find any trace of your bubbly personality in this card. It didn’t feel like it was a design meant for you, but more like for the people who forced you on the marriage. 

Dante tossed the invitation card to the table, didn’t bother to give it another glance. He saw how reluctant you were when you informed them about the wedding. Your body screamed how much you hated the whole arrangement as you were clearly being forced to do it for the sake of duty. But still, you put on a mask, trying to convince him and his brother that you were okay when clearly you were not. Funny that he had known you for so long that he had never noticed that mask of yours, and when he did it was already too late. He cursed at himself, all these time, behind all your smiles and charming personality, you were actually suffering from the expectations from your family.

Suddenly the pizza didn’t taste good at all.

“So, are you okay with all of this?” Dante turned to Vergil, who was still staring at the door since you left. His brother moved a bit, acting as if the whole thing didn't affect him at all. Lies, his eyes said otherwise. Dante was fast enough to see the hurt in his eyes.

“What do you mean, little brother?” Vergil took that invitation card, eyeing the way your name was written in gold. 

“You know what I mean, Verge.” Vergil looked up from the invitation card and stared at his brother. “She’s going to be married off to some guy that she doesn’t even know. Are you sure you are okay with all of this?”

Vergil went silent for what felt like an eternity (when in reality, it was just for a few minutes), he seemed to be deep in thoughts as his brows furrowed. Dante knew that Vergil understood what he was implying. It was obvious that his brother had feelings for you and this sudden wedding announcement didn’t seem to sit well with him. Vergil loved you, it was obvious from the way he spoke to you, how he relaxed whenever you were in his presence. How his eyes soften whenever he glanced your way. For others they might have not noticed it but Dante wasn’t like them. He was Vergil’s twin so of course he could see all of the signs he had for you. And you to Verfil as well. Now, If only the two of you were not that oblivious with each other's feelings…

Vergil held the wedding invitation tightly, causing it to crumble in his grasp. He turned to Dante with his glare that could melt an ice, so cold and deadly, he didn’t even bother to hide it any longer. And Dante replied to his gaze with a huge knowing grin.

“Absolutely, not.”

***

Vergil sat on the office couch, reading a book that you had once recommended to him when the two of you spent time at the library. He tried to concentrate on the book but his mind always wandered back to the day when you sent out your wedding invitation. He still remembered how your brows were furrowed with sadness, a feature that he hardly saw on you and would never want to see it again. He hated that pained look in your eyes, how it caused his own heart to clench so hard. He hated how you had to sacrifice the things that you love for the sake of your foolish family.

However, that didn't mean that he did not hate himself for failing to notice the pain that you had kept perfectly hidden behind that damn radiant smiles of yours. How you managed to mask your suffering and acted that everything was fine. How despite all of that, you were still able to tend to his and everyone's wound (literally and figuratively), when yours were bleeding all these time, having nobody but yourself. What's worse, he regretted that he chose to ignore his feelings for you, as he felt so undeserving for your love. What a fool he was. How could he fail to notice the meaning behind your soft gaze whenever you looked at him. No wonder Dante had called him a hopeless idiot. 

He closed the book shut. There were only three days left before your wedding. He had contemplated with himself whether he should find you and convinced you to withdraw from the wedding. But Dante had told him to wait, that they needed to find some dirt on the guy that you were about to marry. So Vergil waited and for each passing minute, his demon growled at the prospect of you being taken away for him.

“Hey, Verge! I’ve got something nice for you from Trish.” Dante strolled into the office. Vergil glanced up at him from the couch, looking at the envelope on his twin's hand. Dante tossed the envelope next to him and gestured Vergil to look at it.

Vergil put the book aside and started to open the envelope when Dante spoke. “You have to give some credit to Trish, tho. Those pictures are so hard to obtain. I seriously don't know she did it” Inside the envelope, there were multiple pictures of an unknown man and a woman. Those photos range from them walking together to pictures of them kissing and in more intimate situations.

“Who are these people, Dante?” Vergil asked to confirm his suspicions. Dante felt as if he wanted to facepalm himself.

“He’s the Prince that’s going to marry our princess, Vergil. You think I would give you some random couple pictures to you as a prank?” 

“I was trying to confirm my suspicion." He explained. "and knowing you, little brother, I think you would do it for a prank.” Vergil smirked for a second before he stared at the picture in his hand, smiles all gone and replaced with a scowl. So your betrothed was cheating behind your back with another woman. What a scum. Vergil didn’t even bother to suppress his demon as he was fuming with rage knowing that you had to sacrifice your feelings to fullfill your duty to your family while your fiance was busy fucking with another woman.

“That’s not all, Verge. Lady did some digging as well and she found out something shady about that guy. And lemme tell you that it is not good.” Dante added in. 

To think that your family was foolish enough to marry you off to this guy without even properly investigating his background just because he was rich, Vergil knew that the wedding had to be stopped. There’s no point in sacrificing your happiness over this scum. And the longer he dwelled about it, the more angrier his demon became.

“So, I suppose we have a solid reason for the plan. I’ll inform Nero and the others.” Dante took back the photographs and sealed it back into the envelope. He was about to leave before he stopped “And Vergil, please tell her that you love her when all of this is over.”

“That’s none of your business.” Vergil retorted.

“Of course, it is. I’m her friend and you are my brother. For months I had to watch the two of you being so oblivious of your feelings for one another. So please, Verge. You know she has feelings for you. Tell her.” Dante gave him an encouraging smile before he took the phone handle and called Nero. While waiting for Nero to pick up, Dante mouthed at him ‘tell her’ again and Vergil had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t plan to do just that. He did, but that wasn’t the priority. What’s important at this very moment was to save you from being trapped forever in a loveless marriage and being treated as a machine to produce heirs. He knew what this marriage was all about and he despised your family for treating you like a political tool. 

Three more days and he swore he would end your nightmare.

Night turned to day and the day of your wedding had finally arrived. Vergil marched inside of the Church, ignoring Dante’s ostentatious act and the crowds loud murmurings. His eyes were deadly set only on you and you alone. You were at the altar together with that scum. That scum was holding your hand and Vergil had to restrained himself from summoning his swords and stab him. 

You were clearly in shock with what has transpired and your beautiful eyes finally landed on him, and the world went quiet as it was just you and him. You looked so ethereal in that dress, a beauty in a sea of hideous creatures. Everything about you, caught his breath away. But even with that beauty, he couldn’t help but to notice your sorrow, and it pained him even so. 

As he reached the altar, and finally getting closer to you, he made a silent promise to himself that once all of this was over, he would bring back those smiles on your face and showered you with eternal happiness.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
